Fight Club, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Se passe après le 2x08. Clarke n'arrive pas à affronter la mort de Finn. Elle se tabassait elle-même, en réalité elle avait quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à sa place maintenant, et Bellamy ne pouvait plus le supporter. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !


**Résumé :** Se passe après le 2x08. Clarke n'arrive pas à affronter la mort de Finn. Elle se tabassait elle-même, en réalité elle avait quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à sa place maintenant, et Bellamy ne pouvait plus le supporter. BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je les transmettrais à l'auteur._

* * *

 **Elle aurait tout aussi bien pus l'appeler Fight Club (Si seulement elle se battait)** ,

 _She Might As Well Call It Fight Club (If Only She Would Fight)._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

Clarke a demandé à un membre de la garde de lui apprendre comment se battre. Son nom était Randall, il avait 25 ans, et il avait de sérieux problème de gestion de la colère qu'il extériorisait sur Clarke. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas s'en préoccupé, bon sang, Bellamy pensait même que c'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait choisie lui.

Ce n'était pas tellement un entraînement au combat, cela se résumait plus tôt à trente minutes par jour où Clarke se retrouvait les fesses au sol. La moindre parcelle de peau de Clarke que Bellamy pouvait voir était coloré, un medley de couleur comme de vieilles contusions se fondant dans de nouvelles. Elle se punissait.

Abby détestait ça, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, pas vraiment, puisque Clarke en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et que, depuis la mort de Finn, elle était devenue une étrangère presque sauvage. Bellamy détestait ça, il aurait put jurer sentir les marques sur sa propre peau chaque fois qu'il les voyaient sur celle de Clarke. Il voulait tuer Randall, mais Clarke trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, Raven peut-être, et cette association finirait dans le sang. C'était ironique qu'elle appelle ça des leçons de combat puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu se défendre, c'était pitoyable, ces heures était comme un purgatoire auto-infligé, et tout ceci était une immense blague qui aurait presque fait rire Bellamy. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pus l'appeler Fight Club. Il se demandait si elle ressentait encore, si les contusions étaient aussi douloureuses qu'elles le semblaient, ou si elle était juste imperméable.

L'entraînement du jour n'avait rien de différent. Miller tenta de convaincre Bellamy de ne pas regarder, comme il le faisait toujours, mais Bellamy n'avait pas confiance en Randall pour arrêter avant de provoquer des dommages permanent. Alors il s'adossa contre un arbre et ressentit chaque coup qui la frappait, et il se demanda si il y aurait une fin à tout ça un jour. Il comprenait, à présent, pourquoi dans les films il y avait toujours un bond dans le temps de six mois quand la phase de guérison commençait après la mort d'un personnage. Ces derniers mois avaient été merdiques, et sombres, et Clarke n'était tellement plus elle-même que Bellamy se demandait si elle était toujours là quelque part. Elle l'était. Il le croyait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Mais parfois il se le demandait.

Le camp ne s'était pas rassemblé et pleuré la perte de Finn, déposant des fleurs sur le sol et partageant des histoires à propos des bonnes actions du Spacewalker de son vivant. Ils ne parlaient simplement pas de Finn. Ils ne parlaient pas du tout. Raven détestait Clarke, Clarke détestait Clarke, et Bellamy détestait la façon dont Clarke encaissait les coups, trop étourdi pour les éviter. Elle tomba et, en une seconde, Bellamy était à ses côtés, les mains sur son visage.

« Ça suffit. » Dit-il, jetant un œil à Randall par-dessus son épaule. « Tu as terminé. » Randall fronça les sourcils mais approuva, et retourna vers le centre du camp Jaha. Bellamy prit Clarke dans ses bras, attendant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais il n'y avait personne derrière, et elle manqua soudainement à Bellamy d'une façon qui le ravagea complètement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et elle était de retour, pas de la façon dont il avait besoin d'elle, mais de la seule façon qu'elle pouvait ces derniers temps.

« Eh. » Dit-elle. Il tenta de sourire, mais cela sortie plutôt comme une grimace.

« Eh. » Doucement, elle s'assit, et Bellamy l'aida à se relever.

« Je suppose que je ne suis toujours pas très douée. » Plaisanta-t-elle. Il ne rit pas.

« Ça doit s'arrêter. » Dit-il. C'était vraie. Il ne pouvait plus assister à ça. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait. Ça le blessait, ça blessait ses amis et ça blessait Abby. Principalement, il ne se préoccupait que du fait que ça blessait Clarke mais il savait qu'elle obtenait exactement ce qu'elle voulait de cet arrangement. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Je vais m'améliorer... »

« C'est faux. » Dit-il fermement. « Tu ne le veux pas. Ce n'est pas de l'entraînement, Clarke, c'est de la pénitence, et ça doit s'arrêter. » Elle se dégagea de son emprise, chancelant toujours sur ses pieds. Il laissa sa main retomber mollement le long de son corps. Elle ne le laissera pas l'aider à présent.

« Ce n'est pas vraie, je- »

« Clarke. » Il voulait juste lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mentir, qu'il avait comprit, qu'il savait ce que c'est de se haïr au point que chaque coup était comme un exorcisme. À la place, son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres, un son brisé qu'il ne faisait généralement que la nuit, quand les cauchemars, les fantômes et l'inquiétude le laissaient haletant. Les yeux de Clarke s'adoucirent, un peu. Retrouvant un peu de la chaleur d'un des fantômes qu'il avait l'habitude d'y trouver.

« Je vais bien. » Assura-t-elle. Il grogna.

« Ouai. » Bellamy pensa à la façon dont Abby ne pouvait même plus regarder Clarke, pas à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait à Finn, mais à cause des yeux au beurre noir, des nez brisés, des lèvres sanguinolentes, c'était trop à supporter. Il était plus fort, pour l'instant, mais il savait qu'il n'en serait plus capable d'ici peu de temps. Il attrapa le poignet de Clarke, le retourna pour exposer les ecchymoses et l'enflure à l'endroit où Randall l'avait presque cassé la veille. Puis sa main navigua entre le bleu et le jaune parsemant son avant-bras, puis vers le gonflement de sa lèvre. « Clairement. » Il laissa sa main retomber, tentant de retenir la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge. Il recula. Il avait besoin d'espace.

« Évidemment. » Cracha Clarke derrière lui quand il se retourna, se dirigeant vers les arbres. « Vas-t-en, Bellamy. Quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu te tire. Comme tout les autres. » Bellamy s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Tu as besoin de moi ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Pour quoi ? Pour te regarder te détester ? Pour te regarder te faire tabasser chaque jour par un mec qui fait trois fois ta taille ? Pour m'interposer chaque fois que tu manque de mourir car tu as trop de dégoût envers toi-même pour tout arrêter quand ses mains sont autour de ton cou et que tu as du sang dans tes oreilles ? » Il revint vers elle, la surplombant alors que tout s'échappe. Il la détestait, la _détestait_ , pour ce qu'elle lui faisait et pour se qu'elle se faisait à elle-même. Mais il l'aimait également. Il l'aimait d'une façon qui le brisait chaque matin au réveil, qui lui enserrait le cœur jusqu'à ce que respirer lui fasse mal. Il l'aimait. Et il la détestait. Et il était fatigué, fatigué par tout ça.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire tout ça ! » Cria-t-elle, quelque chose autre que de l'apathie brilla dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ressentit de l'espoir.

« Je t'ai dis que j'avais besoin de toi ! » Cria-t-il à son tour. Ça faisait du bien de crier, de l'entendre elle crier. Au moins il savait qu'elle ressentait enfin quelque chose. « J'ai besoin de toi et tu es en train de mourir, Clarke, tu meurs juste devant moi et je ne peux plus faire ça. » Sa voix se brisa, et il ne pleurait pas en temps normal, pas en publique, pas en plein jour, mais il pouvait le sentir monter dans sa gorge et il savait que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avant d'exploser.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix tout aussi rauque que la sienne. « Et moi alors ? »

« Tu ne peux plus faire ça non plus. » Dit-il, secouant la tête. « Tu vas finir par te tuer un de ces jours. Les gens souffrent par ici, Clarke, des gens qui ne sont pas toi. Je sais que tu te déteste, et je sais que la culpabilité est en train de te dévorer, et je sais que tu n'écouteras pas tout ce que je pourrais dire pour justifié ce que tu as fais, mais tu dois passer à autre chose. »

« Je ne peux pas - »

« Tu peux. » Clarke pleurait à présent, de grosses larmes et de petits gémissements et c'était le plus magnifique des sons qu'il n'ait entendu simplement parce que ce n'était pas du silence. « Tu le dois. Je te le dis, maintenant, que tu dois passer à autre chose. » Il ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait sauvé Finn d'une souffrance inutile ou qu'elle avait sauvée le camp d'une guerre qu'ils n'auraient pas pus affronter ou que même Lexa l'admirait pour sa bravoure. Elle savait tout ça, au fond d'elle. Elle s'avança, se logeant dans ses bras, et tout son corps fut secoué par les pleurs. Il la serra assez étroitement pour être sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'effondre, et posa son menton sur sa tête.

« Je te déteste. » Sanglota-t-elle dans son tee-shirt.

« Non, c'est faux. » Lui dit-il.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle, sa voix se brisant sous une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Il grogna. Resserrant sa prise autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent à peine respirer, c'était plus sûr ainsi.

« Plus de Fight Club. » Dit-il. Elle acquiesça contre son torse et il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. « Ça va aller. » Murmura-t-il, et il se souvint de la dernière fois où il lui avait dit ça, le jour où elle avait tenter de faire s'échapper Finn du camp, le jour où elle l'avait tuée. Tout avait changé depuis, excepté une chose : Elle s'en remettra.


End file.
